seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Great Escape
:sounds :cheering as they ride Ping and Patchy :Polvina: This is fantastic! :Delfi: I knew you’d like it. :Polvina: You sure the Drylanders can’t see us? :Ester: From way up there? No way! :cheering :Dolphin: clicking :Ping and Patchy: clicking :Delfi: We found a new friend! :Dolphin: clicking :Ping and Patchy: clicking :and Patchy play with the dolphin :Polvina: They’re hurting each other! :Tubarina: Let’s stop them! :Delfi: It’s alright. That’s how dolphins get to know one another. They’re not being hurt. :clicking :Delfi: Our new friend’s name is Nub. :dolphins swim off :Ester: Where are they going? :Delfi: I don’t know. :Ester: I can’t see them anywhere. :Delfi: This is very strange. :Polvina: Are you worried? :Delfi: I am. I have a bad feeling. :carriage noises :Tubarina: Listen! pause Drylanders! :Ester: And they’re close! :girls surface and gasp :and “Barriga” have captured Ping :Polvina: Oh no! :Tubarina: This is terrible! :Delfi: Drylanders have Ping and Patchy! :Ester: Not for long. Let’s go get them! :Polvina: Not like this, Ester. You’ll be seen by the Drylanders. :Nub: clicking :Tubarina: Look there! It’s Nub! :Nub: clicking :Delfi: Thank Salacia he hasn’t been caught! :Ester: Stay away, Nub! :Tubarina: You don’t want to be caught too! :Ester: What’s he doing? :Polvina: Is he trying to rescue Ping and Patchy? :Nub: clicking :pats Nub :Ester: No, he isn’t! :Tubarina: gasp That Drylander’s petting him! :Polvina: He must know them. :Ester: He led Ping and Patchy to them! :Delfi: It was a trap! :and “Barriga” have captured Patchy :carriage sets off :Tubarina: Where are they going? :Ester: We won’t find out by staying here. :girls swim off :Polvina: What is that place? :Delfi: I know what it is. It’s a big cage for dolphins. :Tubarina: What do they want dolphins for? :Delfi: So Drylanders can teach tricks to them. :Ester: Why? :Delfi: So other Drylanders can watch. :Polvina: Why would they do that? :Delfi: Who can understand Drylanders? :Tubarina: Why would you even try? :girls go up to the gate :Ester: If this is a big cage, then we’re breaking our friends out. :Tubarina: Unless… Polvina’s going to tell us it’s too dangerous, like she always does. :Polvina: It is too dangerous, but we can’t leave our friends in there. :Ester: Then we’re all in? :Delfi: All of us. :Polvina: We’ll come back first thing tomorrow. :Tubarina: When the Drylanders are still asleep. :Ester: Right. Early tomorrow, we’ll meet back here. :girls go back :Delfi: whispering Ping and Patchy, we’re coming for you! back down :Ester: Where’s Tubarina? :Polvina: We did tell her to meet us outside her home. :Ester: We told her. :Polvina: You don’t think she’s still in bed? :and Ester check :Ester: She is still in bed! :and Ester go in :Polvina: Tubarina? :Ester: Wake up! :Tubarina: half-asleep Mmm, ahh, it’s not a school day, Mother. Sleeping in. :Polvina: It’s us, Tubarina. :Ester: Have you forgotten about the dolphins? :Tubarina: a second Dolphins? Dolphins? Come on, Delfi’s waiting for us. We’ve got dolphins to save. :Tubarina: Remind me why we’re doing this so early? :Ester: We have to do it while the Drylanders are still asleep. :Tubarina: But this is the time we should still be asleep. :Polvina: There’s Delfi. :Delfi: You’re late! The sun’s almost about to rise! What happened? :Ester: Tubarina happened. :Tubarina: We’re all here now, so let’s do it. :girls surface :Delfi: Are we ready? :Polvina: I’m ready. :Tubarina: yawns Ready. :Ester: We’re… going in! :girls go back down :Tubarina and Delfi tug at the gate :Delfi: Is there any way to open this? :Tubarina: Uh, not that I can see. :Polvina: The Drylanders must open it from somewhere else. :Ester: If we can’t go through, we have to go around. :girls sneak in :Ester: Drylander report? :Tubarina: No Drylanders. :others follow :“Madruga”: humming :Polvina: What is that? :Ester: It can only be… :Tubarina: whispering Drylander! :“Madruga”: humming :Polvina: That was close! :clicking :Delfi: That’s Ping, and Patchy! :girls jump into the pool and head into a cave :clicking :Polvina: It is Ping! :Tubarina: And Patchy! :Patchy: clicking :Delfi: We’re happy to see you too! Are you alright? :Ping and Patchy: clicking :Delfi: I know. This thing is far too small to keep you in. :Ester: Oh, you won’t be in there for long. :Tubarina: We’re getting you out! :Ping and Patchy: clicking :Other Dolphins: clicking :Polvina: There are two more of our friends in here! :Delfi: We’ll get you out too! :Nub: wailing :Ester: It’s you! :Tubarina: Oh, you. You should be ashamed of yourself! :Ester: What sort of dolphin helps Drylanders catch his friends? :Tubarina: A nasty, mean dolphin! :Nub: wailing :Delfi: He says he did it because he thought they would like it here. :Ester: They don’t like it here! :Tubarina: They’ll never like it here! You’re… nasty… a-and mean, and silly too! :Nub: wailing :Delfi: He says he’s sorry. :Tubarina: It’s too late for sorry now. :Ester: Let’s forget about him and think about our friends. :Tubarina: And he’s not one of them! :Polvina: We’ve got to work out how to open these gates. :Nub: clicking :Delfi: He says to open the gates, we have to get to the small cave that the Drylanders use. :Ester: Small cave? :Tubarina: What is he talking about? :Nub: clicking :Delfi: A small cave, that’s all he knows. :Ester: Why should we believe him? :Tubarina: It could be another trap. :Polvina: We’ve got to believe him. It might be the only way. :Delfi: Nub This isn’t a trap, is it? :Nub: wailing :Polvina: I think I trust him. :Ester: I still don’t trust him, but I trust you, Polvina. :Tubarina: If you say he’s alright, hmm, then he is. :Ester: So, let’s go find this cave. :Tubarina: Whatever it is. :Delfi: I’ll stay here with our friends. :Polvina: Do you see anything that could be a cave? :Ester: What about that? :Tubarina: Could that be a cave? :Polvina: Hmm, it’s the closest thing we have to a cave. :Ester: Let’s check it out. :girls sneak in :Tubarina: So, is Nub telling the truth? :Polvina: Can you open the gates from here? :Tubarina: There’s only one way to find out! :begins pushing buttons :Ester: Let me try. :Polvina: Don’t leave me out. :join in with Tubarina, things start happening outside, a fanfare plays :Tubarina: Are we doing that? :Ester: We must be. :Polvina: But the gates! We’re not opening the gates! :Ping and Patchy: wailing :Delfi: I-It’s alright. They’ll get you out soon. Any time now… not long to go. whispers Please… :Polvina: We’re doing everything but unlocking the gates! :Tubarina: There must be something we haven’t touched. :girls think :Ester: to a set of switches What about that? :gets onto a stool and flicks all the switches, causing a klaxon to activate :Tubarina: Whoop, we’ve touched them all now. :gates open :Delfi: They did it! :Ping and Patchy: clicking :Delfi: Ping, Patchy, out you come! the two other dolphins And you too! :Nub: wailing :Delfi: You want to help us escape? :Nub: clicking :Delfi: To make up for what you did? :Nub: clicking :Delfi: Then you’d better be quick. :Delfi: surfaces We’re free! We’re free! :Ester: Time to go! :is waving her hands :“Barriga”: and talking some kind of gibberish :Ester: Look out! Drylander! :Tubarina: We’re trapped! :splashes “Barriga” with a wave of water :Ester: There’s our chance! :Polvina: Run! :girls jump into the water :Nub: clicking :“Barriga”: gibberish :Nub: clicking :Delfi: Hurry, Ping! Quickly, Patchy! That’s the way. Keep going! It’s closing, hurry! :girls come out :Tubarina: Ooh, we made it! :Nub: wailing :Delfi: Do you want to come with us, Nub? :Polvina: If you want to stay here, we’d understand. :Tubarina: Just don’t trap any of our friends again. :Nub: then wailing :Delfi: Or, you can join our friends in the sea. It’s up to you, Nub. :Ester: Just make up your mind! :holds the door open with a stick :Tubarina: Quick! :Polvina: It’s now or never, Nub! :Nub: then wailing as he squeezes under the gap :knocks away the stick, causing the gate to close completely :Ester: We’re out of here! :Delfi: You should all get home as soon as you can. Your pods’ll be worried where’ve you been. sic :Nub: wailing :Polvina: What about Nub? What’s going to happen with Nub? :Ping and Patchy: clicking :Delfi: I understand how you feel, but you can trust him now. :Ester: He’s shown us that. :Tubarina: Even I trust him. :Ping and Patchy: to each other, then to the girls :Polvina: What have they decided? :Delfi: They’re gonna take a chance. :Ester: Great! :Delfi: They want you to join their pod, Nub. You’ve got a new home! :Nub: clicking :Polvina: That’s brilliant! :Ping and Patchy: along as well :Delfi: Thank you, Ping. Thank you, Patchy! :Ping + Patchy + Nub: clicking :Delfi: I’ll see you all soon! :Ester: So will we! :Polvina: Goodbye! :Ester: I’ve said it lots of times before, but I never get sick of saying it, so I’ll say it one more time! :Girls and Delfi: It’s good to be home! laughing